Seek Harry
by keytonowhere
Summary: Harry is lost. All because of a toy-broom James bought him.


A/N: Okay: It's crappy and hard to read but god I loved to do this! Once again all glory to mastermind Rowling. *Bow*

**Seek Harry**

"That stupid, selfish, childish, retarded, James FUCKING Potter!"

"Um, just so you know; I'M STILL HERE!"

"Yeah, I actually know! That's why I even started to mock you in the first place, you moron!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me what I did then?"

"Well let me think… OH RIGHT! You gave our child a toy-broom! And where is he now?!"

"You tell me?"

"Oh god, how I wish I would, but you know what: I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HARRY IS!"

"Calm down, Lily! I'll go find him."

"That's right... And guess what is going to happen if you don't bring him back safely? I'm going to curse you so badly that even your own mo- "

"I get the point! Gosh, you really have the temper of ginger…"

"What did you say?"

"No-Nothing at all, sweetie! He he ... See you later!"

"Prongs, my brother! How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Sirius! Not much. I just lost my son, and lovely-Lily is going to kill me slowly and painfully if I don't find him."

"Sounds like your weekday. Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"All I know that he is _probably_ flying somewhere around this town with that toy-broom I gave him. Want to help?"

"…"

"What's with that face?"

"Um… Did I get this right? You gave your not-even-one-year-old-son a toy-broom and lost him?"

"Kind of."

"Wow, you're such a great father, James."

"I know."

"I mean really. Even I would do better than that."

"Ouch, that hurt. Now will you help me?"

"Njah, I don't know. What I get for return?"

"Oh for the love of- ! He's your godchild!"

"So? You're his dad and gave him broom? What I suppose to do? Give him a wand and teach some curses?"

"That's not funny!"

"Why I'm laughing then?"

"Merlins Beard… Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure. I actually saw him already few minutes ago."

"?!"

"What?"

"You saw Harry? Alone? With that toy-broom?!"

"Yes I did. So?"

"SO?! Didn't it come to your mind to catch him?!"

"For a second. Then I saw that pretty lady next to him and… I got carried away… a little."

"Say you're kidding, please?"

"You're kidding, please."

"Pfwh, anyway: Where was it?"

"In the park. I saw Harry flying between oaks and I have to say: He's pretty damn good at that."

"Isn't he? He's better in flying than in walking. Let's go."

"Can you see him?"

"No. I think he's gone."

"Oh really, Sherlock?"

"Who's that?"

"Some muggles auror. Are you sure Harry was here?"

"Sure as hell. Even the pretty lady is still here! Look! She is even prettier than I remember."

"Yeah I can see that. But if he isn't here where- ?"

"I like the way she carries that dress…"

"WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION?"

"What did you say?"

"*Sigh*"

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to that woman."

"Um… Well... Tha-That's great but… How will I put this? YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"…"

"And does the name Lily says anything? Lily, the girl you ran after your whole life?"

"I'm not going to do anything you would do! I'm asking about Harry, moron!"

"Oh…"

*Few minutes later*

"Well what did she say?"

"About Harry or you?"

"She talked about me? Harry first."

"She really did see Harry, but didn't see where he went after that. She also said that she have never seen that good flying for a baby."

"You sounded really smug in the last phrase. And what did she say about me?"

"First she asked if I was with you. When I said yes she gave me a really bad look and asked me to tell you that staring feminine private parts is really annoying."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Because my godchild is still missing!"

"I know. You won't still find him from feminine ass."

"Stop it already! Let's go to find Harry!"

"You got suddenly really eager."

"That makes one of us. Maybe I just remind you that Lily is going to kill you if we don't find Harry SOON."

"She is going to kill _both_ of us when I tell her that you helped me buy the broom."

"But I didn't!"

"No you didn't. But she doesn't know that."

"You… you wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would. So let's start again… He can't be so far away."

"Of course he can't. He's only with a broom and flies it better than many 11-year-old. He's getting farther and farther as we speak. Of course he can't be far."

"I know. So we are going to separate."

"FINALLY!"

"You are not going home."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Don't make me laugh. Are you going to cry for your mom? 'Bwahaa, MOOM. Sirius won't help me to find your grandchild!'"

"I'm not going to tell my mom, idiot. I'm going to tell Lily."

"…"

"Why are you melting?"

"You are an asshole. Really."

"I know. So you go that way and I go this. Do you have the mirror with you?"

"Of course."

"Great. Contact with me if you get him. See you!"

"See you, asshole."

"Haven't you found him yet?"

"No! I'm actually going to be worried."

"You tell me. I'm afraid that he's in next town."

"I think that's going to be just one of our troubles. Look, _its Lily_!"

"Fuck. I'm so dead."

"Hey guys. Have you seen my son?"

"Um… Bye James!"

"SIRIUS HELPED ME TO CHOOSE THAT BROOME!"

"What?!"

"JAMES FLIRTED WITH THE LADY IN THE PARK!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's not true, Lily honey! You are the love of my life. The sun of- !"

"Were you even seeking for him?!"

"Of course! At least I was… But Sirius just-"

"Oh, don't you even start lover boy! If I had a girl like Lily-"

"WILL YOU TO SHUT UP AND GET IN TOPIC?! I'm sick of worry and you two… You two… are-just-playing-around!"

"Oh no, she started crying!"

"Lily, dear. Don't cry! Go home and try to sleep. I will keep searching him, even if it takes whole night…"

"Or year."

"That's right, Sirius. I'm glad that I have a friend like you who is gratuitous when it comes to helping. Right?"

"Sure!"

"You are not going to find him, James…"

"Hell I am. It's a promise. After all, it's my fault that he's even missing."

"You got that right."

"Shut up, Padfoot. And Lily, if I don't come back with Harry I allow you to kill me."

"You have given me reasons to kill, but you know what? I love you too much."

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."

"I love you too, Sirius."

"You are ruining this, Sirius!"

"I'm just attention whore… Are we going or what? I'm worried about Harry. And you are the one who Lily loves; she can't kill you even though you lost your son! But when it comes to me-"

"I get the point. I guess we are going then. Goodbye, Lily."

"See you, James."

"DON'T YOU DARE START SNOGGING IN FRONT OF ME! My eyes are bleeding blood, can't you see?"

"What's wrong with Sirius, James?"

"He got rejected for very first time… ever."

"I DID NOT!"

"There, there. Let's go!"

"What's going on here?"

"Oh my god. What now?"

"Oh my god indeed. Its Dumbledore… AND HARRY!"

"HARRY?!"

"I guess you are happy to see this young little fellow."

"You have no idea! Where was he?"

"In my garden. He was ripping off my tulips."

"You raise tulips? That really ga-"

"SIRIUS! Thank you so much! How can we ever thank you enough?"

"I know. I and James could go plant some tulips to his flowerbed wearing only underw- OUCH! What's that for, James?"

"It was nothing. I'm happy that I get a change to see young Harry once again. Who knows, maybe I won't see him ever again? (A/N Oh, boy is he wrong.)"

"I hope he will. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Goodbye friends!"

"Goodbye."

"Oh for the love of… Did you just have to be an ass, Sirius?"

"TULIPS?!"

The end~

A/N: And most of all: Thank you Ms. Backer for helping me SO much. Really, I'm helpless without you!


End file.
